


Tea for Achoo!

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cold, Comfort, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tea, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is sick and your boyfriend Martyn takes care of you.</p><p>Also known as a tiny little ficlet with lots of cuddles and cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Achoo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/gifts).



> I'm like 99% sure this a gender neutral reader, if you spot anything that makes it not, please tell me what it is and I'll either change it or just make it a specified gender.

“Achoo!”

You sneezed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. You groaned to yourself as you blew your nose again. You hated colds with a passion. Blankets and pillows surround you and yet you were freezing.

“Martyn!” You called weakly from your room.

After a moment, Martyn pushed your door open, “What’s up, Love?”

“I’m cold and my nose is running and everything’s all achy,” you pouted.

“Aww, you’re sick,” Martyn lied down on the bed and wrapped his arms around you.

You cuddled closer to him and buried your face in his chest. He stroked your back and kissed the top of your head.

“I’m going to go make you a nice cup of tea,”

“Don’t leave me,” you giggled and grabbed his arm.

“It’s going to make you feel better, Y/N,” he squeezed your hand before leaving you.

He returned a bit later with two steaming cups of tea and a blanket.

You smiled at him sleepily despite your runny nose and pile of tissues. Carefully, he tucked the blanket around you and lied down next to you once more.

You sipped your tea in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. You rested your head on his chest and his hand stroked your hair.

“I love you,” you said sleepily.

“I love you too,” he kissed your reddened nose.


End file.
